Heiress Apparent Part 2
'''Heiress Apparent Part 2 '''is the 10th Episode of Power Rangers Take Flight. Transcript DR. BERING (voice-over): Previously on Power Rangers Take Flight: * space station attack (1) * Luke's account of being found holding the Morpher case (two Morphers shown in case) (2) * Casey smitten as the Black Ranger defends her and Barry from Nobodies (5) * Trask de-powering from his armored form (8) * Magda noting, "There are Power Rangers here" (9) * Lenore shouting at Dillik, "Do I look like a Power Ranger??" (8) * Lisa asking Luke, "What are you, a...?" and trailing off (9) * Sasha realizing, "There are five of you, aren't there?" in the four heroes' icy cell (9) * Trask lifting his head as Magda requests that he bring her the Red Ranger (9) * Trask's offer to join forces with Red Ranger (9) [ Fade in to EXT. APARTMENT ROOFTOP - As we left off from the previous episode, RED RANGER stands facing TRASK, who stands in the shade of an air conditioning unit. A single NOBODY stands calmly nearby. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Tell me about this queen. TRASK: Her name is Queen-Empress Magda. If you don't destroy her now, your planet will become fodder for her empire. Its resources will be stripped, no matter how inhospitable the Earth becomes. Make no mistake, she will kill your planet. Whether you humans live to watch the life choked from your world depends on whether your existence has troubled or bored her before then. [ RED RANGER intently eyes Trask (off-screen). ] TRASK (cont'd): Fortunately, we have a solution. But for that, I'll let my dear friend Dillik fill you in. (pauses, then encourages Red Ranger) ... Go ahead and say it. "Dillik, tell me about it." [ We see Luke's HOVERBIRD floating nearby. (Its lens is focused on the lone NOBODY standing nearby.) ] [ RED RANGER rebuffs TRASK. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Don't toy with me, Trask. [ TRASK rolls his eyes and points to the Hoverbird above (off-screen). ] TRASK (whispering patronizingly): He can't hear me! [ RED RANGER briefly glances up at his HOVERBIRD nearby. Then, keeping his eyes on TRASK, he speaks: ] LUKE (Red Ranger, somewhat loudly, not amused): Dillik, tell me about it. [ INT. SPACE STATION COMMAND - Eager to explain, DILLIK replies into the central console. ] DILLIK: Well...! It turns out your Hawkzord is carrying something called a "Phoenix Cannon." [ During the end of DILLIK's line above, we see schematics of the Phoenix Cannon (from Jetman #14) in the monitor below. ] DILLIK (cont'd): Based on the schematics, its power output should be more than four times the peak output of your Sky Enforcers' gravity ball. It might be enough to destroy Magda, if you can catch her with her guard down. [ EXT. APARTMENT ROOFTOP - Done listening to the voice in his ear, RED RANGER looks down distantly. ] LUKE (Red Ranger, to himself): "Phoenix Cannon"... [ RED RANGER looks at TRASK. ] LUKE (Red Ranger, cont'd): So what's in it for you? [ TRASK chuckles. With a wave of his hand, he causes the NOBODY to vanish with a black ripple. Luke's HOVERBIRD then flies away. ] TRASK: Well... I assume you'll want to use it to destroy the queen, which saves your planet and... (shrugs) ...helps me out at the same time. [ RED RANGER shifts his weight impatiently. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): And how would I find her? TRASK (smiling): I'll take you to her, as my prisoner. [ RED RANGER eyes Trask (off screen). ] [ INT. ICY CELL - The four unmorphed HEROES remain in the same cell (see previous episode). PETE and MAGGIE are crouching in place (the icy walls and floor would be uncomfortable to lean against), while CHRIS and CASEY stand. CASEY tries to blow hot breath on her hands to warm them. Their breath remains visible in the cold air. ] [ CHRIS repeatedly presses the lower, center button on his MORPHER (which has not been shown in use prior to this point), holding the button each time he speaks: ] CHRIS (into his Morpher): Luke! ... (releases, then tries again) Luke! ... (and again) Can you hear me, Luke? [ He gives up in frustration. ] PETE: Nice try, man. [ CASEY makes an apologetic face to CHRIS. ] CASEY: Still nothing? CHRIS (admitting defeat): Yeah, but I'm not surprised. It never has worked while we're un-morphed. CASEY (absently): That's weird. PETE: Yeah, thanks a lot, "government." [ MAGGIE glances toward the DISCARDS standing guard outside, then looks to her friends with a dawning realization. ] MAGGIE: Wait, you guys... All we need's a second... [ CASEY crinkles her face wearily. ] CASEY: Ohhh... Do we have to get our butts kicked AGAIN? [ CHRIS straightens with silent resolve, clasping his MORPHER with his other hand. ] CHRIS: I'll do it. [ PETE stands to face CHRIS, as does MAGGIE. ] PETE: Whoa, man. (consults with the others) If we do it, we do it together. [ CASEY swallows and nods somberly. ] [ Outside, SASHA steps out of the darkness, her STAR HANDLE in hand. ] SASHA: I wouldn't. I don't blame you for trying earlier, but the second time, the Discards start to break things. (shrugs innocently) I mean, I'm no expert on human anatomy, but most species tend to get a little fussy when their endoskeletons fracture. (waves them on) But no, go ahead, it's your decision. [ CASEY narrows her eyes at Sasha (off-screen). ] CASEY: Why are we really here? PETE (displaying his Morpher on his wrist to illustrate his point): Yeah... If you wanted our powers, you would've just taken them by now. [ SASHA makes a displeased face. ] SASHA: We have no use for your weapons. We just want to know about them. Who built them, where the rest of them are hidden... That kind of thing. MAGGIE: And what happens when you find out? [ SASHA smiles coolly. ] SASHA: Well, then... We won't have any need to keep you any more, will we? CHRIS (neutrally): All right, we'll tell you. PETE (to Chris, taken aback): ... What? CHRIS (to Sasha): Our powers were given to us by an ancient sage. [ SASHA eyes CHRIS suspiciously. Watching her, PETE soon chimes in. ] PETE: ... Uh, from the future. [ CASEY steps forward as well. ] CASEY: Yeah, on... another planet. [ MAGGIE joins the rest at the front of the cell. ] MAGGIE: ... Underwater. [ SASHA intently eyes the four (off-screen). Several seconds pass. She then changes her posture, apparently somewhat satisfied. ] SASHA: All right, then. What does this sage call herself? [ The four HEROES glance at each other. ] [ EXT. SNOWY MOUNTAINS (DAWN) - A snowy cliff face is dimly illuminated in the light of dawn. There, TRASK and LUKE appear together from a ripple effect. Dressed in jeans and a warm coat, LUKE coughs as if punched in the stomach almost immediately upon appearing. He shakes his head, regaining his bearings with an apparent pain in his head, and glares at TRASK. ] LUKE: Thanks for the warning. TRASK: Oh, right... the altitude. (smirks privately) [ TRASK then turns and addresses LUKE seriously. ] TRASK (cont'd): All right, listen, Ranger. Magda needs to be lured out of her lair. (winces briefly and shields his eyes from the dim daylight) The only way to do that is to take what's most important to her. [ LUKE cocks his head slightly, listening. ] TRASK (cont'd): Her daughter. LUKE: You're going to kidnap the queen's daughter? TRASK: (chuckles) No, my boy. You are. [ Break. ] [ EXT. SNOWY MOUNTAINS (DAWN) - LUKE and TRASK continue their conversation beside a snowy cliff face at sunrise. ] LUKE (incredulously): So I'M going to make off with the princess while you free the Rangers... TRASK (smiling with self-satisfaction): They'll never see it coming. [ LUKE eyes TRASK suspiciously. ] LUKE: How do I know you'll live up to your end of the bargain? TRASK: Well, I don't expect you'll be able to destroy Magda alone. It's in my interests for your friends to escape. [ LUKE ponders further for a while. He then speaks: ] LUKE: All right. Let's do it. [ INT. DARK CHAMBER - In a pitch-black area, a hole opens in the wall, growing into a cavernous opening. From the snowy mountains outside the opening, LUKE and TRASK enter, mostly in silhouette. TRASK is now holding his sword. The chamber's floor is covered with mist, similar to the queen's chamber. ] [ As we see from the side, LUKE is led in front of TRASK like a captive, his wrists tied behind his back with a long, black leather strip (actually Trask's belt). ] [ INT. ICY CELL - SASHA stands outside the cell with her arms crossed. ] SASHA: So, where are the rest of your weapons kept? CHRIS: Sorry, but that's all you get until you give US some answers. Who are you really, if you're not human? And why are you so interested in Power Rangers? SASHA (scowling): You're in NO position to...! [ Interrupting herself, SASHA turns, sensing something imperceptible. ] SASHA (cont'd, grumbling to herself): What is it this time? [ SASHA glances back at the HEROES with a scowl. ] SASHA (cont'd): We're not through here. [ She leaves. ] [ INT. QUEEN'S CHAMBER - SASHA comes running into the throne room, where MAGDA sits calmly with her staff. SASHA watches warily as TRASK walks the captive LUKE into the room. ] TRASK: My queen, the Red Ranger. [ SASHA nearly takes a step forward anxiously, but MAGDA motions for her to calm herself. She reluctantly stands down and backs away from the throne to a position along the side of the red carpet. ] [ Led forward, LUKE eyes MAGDA sharply. ] [ As MAGDA watches him coolly, her voice echoes, though her mouth doesn't move. ] MAGDA (voice-over): So, you think you can stop me, do you? [ LUKE glances back at TRASK, then at SASHA, before returning his gaze to Magda (off-screen). His reply is detached from his body as well. As we alternate between replies, LUKE and MAGDA's wordless expressions convey the emotion of their thoughts, LUKE determined and MAGDA mildly amused. ] LUKE (voice-over): I will protect the Earth. MAGDA (voice-over): (chuckles) You're playing with forces you don't understand. LUKE (voice-over): I understand that I've been given these powers for a reason, and that's to stop people like you. [ At this point, LUKE twists his tethered arms as far around his left side as he can and calls into his MORPHER: ] LUKE: Sky Hawk! [ In a red gleam, LUKE morphs into the RED RANGER. He immediately tears his hands free from the makeshift shackles and lunges in SASHA's direction. ] [ SASHA gasps. ] [ With a swift slash from his sword, TRASK sends the lunging RED RANGER crumpling to the misty floor with a flash of sparks. RED RANGER lands at SASHA's feet, causing her to step back. TRASK is immediately upon RED, gripping the back of his neck and hoisting him harshly to his feet as though displaying some sort of trophy. ] TRASK (to Magda): They are a violent species, your majesty. He wished to take your daughter from you. [ RED RANGER writhes within TRASK's grip. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): You set me up...! [ MAGDA coolly glances to one side. ] [ INT. ICY CELL - The four unmorphed HEROES perk up inside the cell. ] CASEY: I heard Luke...! MAGGIE: Are you sure? [ Just then, the DISCARDS outside the cell make a hasty exit into the darkness beyond, leaving the cell unguarded. ] PETE: Whoa, where are they going? CHRIS: They're probably after Luke! Come on, now's our chance! [ The HEROES nod to each other and ready their MORPHERS. ] [ INT. QUEEN'S CHAMBER - From the darkness (the direction in which Magda previously glanced) emerge numerous DISCARDS. ] MAGDA: Drain his powers and leave him to rot with the others! [ The DISCARDS advance on TRASK and the struggling RED RANGER. ] [ TRASK pulls RED closer to him and whispers: ] TRASK (whispering): Run. [ TRASK's fingers loosen slightly, allowing RED RANGER to break free. He dashes in the direction opposite the queen's throne. ] MAGDA: After him! [ The DISCARDS scramble after RED RANGER as he vanishes into the shadows. ] [ TRASK uses the momentary distraction to slip unnoticed into the darkness behind him. ] [ EXT. SNOWY MOUNTAINS (DAWN) - Emerging from a cavernous opening in the snowy mountain cliff, RED RANGER stops in his tracks and whirls around, ready for a fight. His fists are clenched. ] [ We hear footsteps running ever closer from the darkness within the gaping cavern. As it grows closer, RED RANGER tenses further, ready for battle. ] [ The running footsteps grow even closer. We see a close-up of RED RANGER's helmet as he watches alertly. ] [ The footsteps stop. Still nothing is seen in the cavernous darkness. RED RANGER continues to watch warily. ] [ Suddenly, hordes of assorted DISCARDS lunge out from the darkness. ] [ Just before they reach RED RANGER, the DISCARDS all vanish in greenish-silver vertical streaks. RED RANGER staggers forward a step, bewildered. As he looks around, RED then vanishes with the same effect. ] [ INT. ICY CELL - In close-up, we see a yellow laser blast strike one of the crystalline cell bars and bounce squarely off of it. ] [ The beam ricochets and strikes BLACK RANGER (the shooter, wielding his SKY BLASTER) in the shoulder with a flash of sparks, causing him to grip his shoulder in a bit of pain. Initially startled, he looks YELLOW RANGER, whom we see beside him as we zoom out slightly. BLACK and YELLOW look at each other, then over to PINK and BLUE, whom we zoom out to see on the other side of the cell with their arms crossed. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): Yeah... PETE (Yellow Ranger, simultaneously): Okay... CHRIS (Black Ranger): Ceiling shaft it is. [ INT. STAIRWELL NEXUS - Emerging from a dark corridor, TRASK stops as he enters a large chamber, sword in hand. As he looks around, we see numerous staircases leading in all directions, in all orientations (an obvious nod to M.C. Escher's Relativity. ] [ TRASK grunts, inconvenienced. ] TRASK: Silly witch. [ TRASK gingerly leaps up, flipping such that his feet land in the proper orientation on a staircase above. He then vanishes into the dark corridor beyond. ] [ EXT. QUARRY - RED RANGER materializes in the quarry with the same greenish-silver streaks. As he adjusts to the new terrain under his feet, he notices the crowd of DISCARDS some distance ahead of him. Their backs initially to him, they twirl around to confront RED RANGER. ] [ Staring down the creatures (off-screen), RED RANGER places his hand warily on his SKY BLASTER in its holster. ] [ Without warning, several of the DISCARDS extend their hands and project yellow bolts of electricity which lock onto RED RANGER and appear to be draining red energy from him. ] [ Seemingly unable to break free from the electrical grip, RED RANGER groans. ] [ EXT. ROCKY TERRAIN (Jetman #25, brightness enhanced from sentai) - Racing across a rocky terrain is an unmanned red buggy, the PHOENIX ROVER. ] [ EXT. QUARRY (switch to Jetman #14) - The PHOENIX ROVER races off a cliff above. ] [ US footage - The DISCARDS look up to their right at the object above (off-screen). In their distraction, the flow of energy stops. ] [ US footage - Freed from the electrical grip, RED RANGER catches his breath and looks up to his left. ] [ In front of a black background, the PHOENIX ROVER transforms into a hefty cannon, the PHOENIX CANNON. ] [ From above, the PHOENIX CANNON floats down to the waiting RED RANGER below. It stops hovering a few feet from the ground, positioned in front of RED RANGER's body as he grips its rear handles. ] [ RED RANGER speaks to the Discards (off-camera) as the camera slowly dollies around to the front side of the PHOENIX CANNON. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): You want some energy...? [ As shown in close-up, RED RANGER grips the cannon's motorcycle-like handles. ] LUKE (Red Ranger, privately): Well, come and get it. [ US footage - The DISCARDS begin to advance. ] [ INT. ICY CELL - Assembled in the center of the cell, the four morphed RANGERS are shooting constant yellow laser beams from their SKY BLASTERS into the shaft above. ] [ At the top of the shaft, we see the four beams slowly melting through a strong, solid surface above, with uncertain progress. ] [ Outside the cell, TRASK approaches, unseen by the RANGERS. He suddenly stops, hearing something behind him, at which point he sinks into the darkness against the wall, vanishing from sight. ] [ SASHA runs up and exclaims in consternation: ] SASHA: Rangers! [ The RANGERS look over at Sasha (off-screen) as they continue blasting. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Hurry! [ Gritting her teeth angrily, SASHA brandishes her STAR HANDLE. With a flick of her arm, the device whips out a gleaming white tendril of light, a laser whip, which slices the crystalline bars apart. The severed pieces fall away to the floor as her laser whip retracts into the STAR HANDLE. ] [ The RANGERS watch nervously as SASHA sets foot into the cell. ] [ Meanwhile, in the corridor outside, TRASK partially emerges from the shadows long enough to gesture his hand toward the Rangers and Sasha (off-screen). ] [ SASHA and the RANGERS vanish in Trask's customary ripple effects. ] [ TRASK then sinks back into the shadows, seemingly pleased. ] [ EXT. QUARRY (US footage) - The DISCARDS continue to advance. ] [ Switch to sentai (Jetman #14) - Still manning the PHOENIX CANNON, RED RANGER looks down at the monitor in front of him (footage reversed from sentai). ] [ In the crosshairs of the cannon's monitor, we see the advancing DISCARDS (screen replaced with US footage, on-screen visuals mimicking sentai display). The text "Target Lock" flashes beside the crosshairs. ] [ RED RANGER's thumb hovers over the trigger button for a moment and then presses it decisively. ] [ The PHOENIX CANNON's barrel shoots a large, fiery red blast. ] [ Jarred by an immense recoil, RED RANGER flies back from the cannon and careens wildly across the quarry. ] [ US footage - A spiraling fireball (compare with sentai), meanwhile, strikes the advancing crowd of DISCARDS. The entire group is enveloped in a massive, fiery explosion. ] [ RED RANGER slams into a rock wall and rolls down onto the gravel below. ] [ US footage - As the flames subside, we see that the Discards are gone. ] [ INT. QUEEN'S CHAMBER - On her throne, MAGDA grimaces angrily. ] MAGDA: My Discards! [ From the darkness, TRASK rushes in urgently. ] TRASK: Your majesty, the Rangers have taken your daughter! [ Scowling furiously, MAGDA grasps her floating staff from the air beside her and rises from her throne. ] MAGDA: It's time I dealt with these Rangers personally. [ TRASK lowers his head reverently as MAGDA walks past him. ] TRASK: Yes, your majesty. (smiles privately) [ EXT. QUARRY - In the quarry, the four RANGERS look around in confusion, still wielding their SKY BLASTERS. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): The quarry! How'd we get here? SASHA (off-screen): Rangers! [ From afar, SASHA cracks her laser whip from her STAR HANDLE, striking the four RANGERS and causing them to fall back with a flash of sparks. ] [ Rolling back, the RANGERS rise and regroup. ] [ SASHA dashes forward. As she runs, her STAR HANDLE gleams with a white light which solidifies into a long, thin rod similar to a fencing sword (compare with sentai). She strikes at the RANGERS, assailing them with sparking blows. ] [ BLUE RANGER falls and rolls across the ground. Also knocked back during the fight, BLACK RANGER regains his footing and reaches for his TALON SWORD. ] [ Sentai (Jetman #29) - Shown in close-up, BLACK RANGER draws his TALON SWORD from its sheath. ] [ BLACK sword-fights SASHA for a while before she twirls around, her STAR HANDLE extending again into its laser whip form, which slices across BLACK RANGER's ankles with a flash of sparks, causing him to crumple to the ground in pain. ] [ YELLOW rushes to help BLACK RANGER to his feet. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Chris! [ SASHA casually side-kicks PINK RANGER in the gut, knocking her back. She then advances slowly on BLACK and YELLOW, her STAR HANDLE contracted back into its compact form. ] [ As SASHA advances, sparks erupt in front of her, causing her to cover her face and recoil slightly. She looks up just in time to see RED RANGER flying in to deliver a jump-kick into her chest. Kicked, she stumbles back onto the gravel. ] [ The RANGERS gather around RED RANGER. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Luke! PETE (Yellow Ranger): Hey, are we glad to see you! [ RED RANGER nods, his attention on Sasha (off-screen). ] LUKE (Red Ranger): I'm glad you guys are okay. [ Nearby, SASHA picks herself up from the gravel. ] SASHA (chuckling bitterly): You're going to pay for that. [ SASHA extends her STAR HANDLE toward the Rangers (off-screen), but a shimmer of white light appears in front of her, causing her to pause. ] [ From the shimmer appears QUEEN-EMPRESS MAGDA. Her staff is by her side, and her eyes are initially closed. She opens them and eyes the Rangers (off-screen) in a blaze of fury. ] [ The four RANGERS startle behind RED. ] [ SASHA gapes. ] SASHA: Mother...! [ YELLOW RANGER is alarmed. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): "Mother"?! LUKE (Red Ranger): Queen-Empress Magda. [ Suddenly, MAGDA clutches her staff with both hands, preparing to use it. ] [ RED RANGER assumes a defensive stance in front of the others. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Get ready, guys! [ MAGDA cuts a swath through the air with her staff. ] MAGDA: Sleep. [ Each of the RANGERS (shown in profile, one by one) is quickly struck by an invisible force: as his or her RANGER form jerks backward slightly, his or her civilian form falls backward, translucent and separate from the RANGER form. ] [ INT. VOID - CASEY, unmorphed, falls to the mist-covered ground with a grunt. There is absolutely nothing but blackness around her. As she recovers, she looks around, mystified, and slowly rises to her feet. Her AVIMORPHER is absent from her wrist, but she doesn't seem to notice. ] [ As she speaks, CASEY's voice is hushed by an eerie reverse echo effect (the echo just barely preceding her voice) which sounds as though she is trapped in a ghostly, claustrophobic limbo. ] CASEY: Guys...? [ In the distance, we see a figure emerging from nothingness. ] [ Noticing the figure, CASEY squints slightly. ] [ The figure becomes clearer, revealing it to be CHRIS, his MORPHER absent as well. He is smiling softly. As he continues to walk closer, the darkness behind him melts away, revealing: ] [ EXT. PARK - Now in the park, CHRIS approaches CASEY with open arms. Flowers are in bloom all around them. As CHRIS advances, CASEY blurts out a word... ] CASEY: Chris! [ ...before his arms embrace her. Caught by surprise, CASEY initially startles. ] CHRIS: I'm so glad you're okay. [ Relaxing in his arms, CASEY leans her head against his shoulder and sighs gently, hugging him in return. They remain in their embrace for a moment before CASEY finally pulls back to look at him. ] CASEY (perplexed): What happened? CHRIS: We won. CASEY (astonished): What? CHRIS: We defeated the queen, and Trask too. [ CASEY can't seem to make sense of the news. ] CASEY (shaking her head): No... What are you talking about? CHRIS: You got knocked out during the fight. (tenderly, stroking her cheek) I missed you. [ Growing flush, CASEY bashfully lowers her head and closes her eyes, drawing in a slow, deep breath. ] [ INT. JACOBS RESIDENCE, LIVING ROOM (NIGHT) - The camera pans through a medium-sized living room, not messy but well lived-in, several toys appropriate for an eight-year-old boy in plain sight. As the camera continues to pan, we see CHRIS, alone, wandering through the room. His MORPHER, too, is absent. Outside the windows, it appears to be nighttime. ] [ CHRIS stops in the center of the room, slowly looking around without telegraphing his emotions. ] [ The distant chatter of two adults, a man and woman, can be heard from another room. CHRIS perks up and looks toward a nearby open doorway (the room beyond unseen from this angle). He advances slowly. ] [ INT. JACOBS RESIDENCE, KITCHEN (NIGHT) - From inside a warm, inviting kitchen, we see CHRIS approach the doorway from the living room. The man and woman's friendly banter continues. ] [ Stopping their conversation, the smiling couple turns to face CHRIS from across the kitchen's center island. An attractive couple in their early thirties, this is MR. and MRS. JACOBS. MR. JACOBS is a tall man with black hair. MRS. JACOBS is a brunette with a soft, natural beauty. ] MRS. JACOBS (pleasantly): Oh, hi, sweetie! [ CHRIS seems unable to swallow at the sight in front of him, and he looks down and blinks hard in apparent anguish. Struggling to contain himself, he moistens his lips and looks at the couple again, barely able to speak. ] CHRIS: Mom... Dad... [ INT. FRANCO'S KITCHEN - In the kitchen of Franco's Italian Restaurant (see episode 8), we pan over to see PETE standing in his chef's uniform, his toque on his head. He is puzzled to find a chef's knife in his hand and notices that he appears to be in the act of chopping mushrooms. His MORPHER is not on his wrist. As he remains perplexed, a gruff voice barks at him: ] MR. FRANCO (off-screen): Pete! [ PETE startles and looks across the kitchen. There stands MR. FRANCO, a muscular Italian man in his late fifties with silvery hair. He is wearing a white chef's uniform with a toque taller than Pete's. ] PETE (somewhat timidly): Um.. yes, Mr. Franco...? [ MR. FRANCO advances. ] MR. FRANCO: Pete, I've seen a lot of screwball cooks in my day... [ PETE's shoulders slump slightly, his self-esteem apparently draining away. ] [ MR. FRANCO stops beside PETE. ] MR. FRANCO: But you... (pauses, then smiles fondly and pats Pete on the back) ... Well, gosh, son... I'm just really proud of you. [ PETE's eyes gleam with delight. Just then, someone can be heard clapping nearby. We see it to be SAM (see episode 8). PATRICK (also see episode 8) then enters and joins in the clapping. Elsewhere in the kitchen, applauding as well, is JESSIE, a young woman with dark hair, no more than nineteen years old, wearing a white dress shirt and black pants (a server's uniform). ] [ PETE smiles happily at his applauding co-workers. He looks out into the dining area, where numerous patrons, including STEVE and LENORE PATTERSON (see episode 8), are giving him a standing ovation. ] [ PETE grins merrily at the crowd as even some cheers and whistles are heard. He then enthusiastically takes MR. FRANCO's hand and shakes it vigorously. ] PETE (bursting with delight): Thanks, Mr. Franco! [ MR. FRANCO beams back at him. ] [ PETE turns and mugs for the crowd, which has now erupted in a full chorus of cheers. He teasingly waves them off with an "oh, stop" gesture and bashfully smiles as the applause continues. ] [ INT. ADMINISTRATIVE HALLWAY - In a hallway of administrative offices, we see a wooden door bearing the name tag, "M. Lu, Ph.D." The door opens, and twelve-year-old GIRL emerges, escorted by MAGGIE (her face not yet shown), who wears a professional-looking blue suit (with no MORPHER). ] GIRL: Thanks, Doctor Lu. [ MAGGIE smiles as the GIRL departs. ] MAGGIE: You're welcome, sweetheart. [ MAGGIE savors the moment before turning back to her office. ] [ INT. COUNSELOR'S OFFICE - From inside the office, we see MAGGIE re-enter the office and startle. ] [ Inside stands SEAN, a handsome young man of college age. He is holding a small stuffed tiger, his face repentant. ] MAGGIE (off-screen): Sean...! [ SEAN speaks gently. ] SEAN: I'm sorry, Mags. [ MAGGIE stands transfixed at the doorway. ] [ EXT. CITY STREET (NIGHT) - Seen from some distance behind, LUKE and an undisclosed brunette (possibly confused for LISA, though she is technically taller) walk arm-in-arm down the sidewalk at night. They are both wearing slightly dressy clothing, as though on a date; LUKE lacks his MORPHER. The woman laughs after something LUKE says (not heard clearly). ] WOMAN (distantly, amused): I should've known... [ We see the couple closer, from the side, though the woman's identity still isn't shown. ] LUKE (chuckling): All right, then... Who would you pick? [ As the camera tracks in front of the walking couple, we pan over to LUKE's companion as she answers. ] DR. BERING: Probably... Richard Feynman. (smiling) He was a character. [ LUKE replies while in the process of turning his head to look at her. ] LUKE: Who? [ LUKE stops dead in his tracks, astonished by the sight of DR. BERING. ] LUKE (cont'd): ... Dr. Bering! Y-- You're alive! [ DR. BERING stops casually and turns to face him. She smirks slightly. ] DR. BERING: Luke... When we're on a date, I think it's okay for you to call me Vanessa. LUKE: But... how...? There were explosions... I thought the station was destroyed... [ EXT. SPACE - We see a glimpse of HAWK ONE flying out from the space station as a fireball billows out after it (from episode 1). ] [ EXT. CITY STREET (NIGHT) - DR. BERING calmly shakes her head. ] DR. BERING (gently): No, Luke. LUKE (stunned, muttering to himself): So that ship Mrs. Patterson described WAS the space station... [ DR. BERING places a hand on his arm. ] DR. BERING: Luke, it's okay. [ LUKE looks at her, speechless. ] [ INT. JACOBS RESIDENCE, KITCHEN (NIGHT) - CHRIS remains in the doorway of the family kitchen. He shakes his head in disbelief. ] CHRIS: This is impossible. The accident... [ MR. JACOBS steps forward. ] MR. JACOBS: Son, I know it's confusing, but we're here now. We can all be together again. [ His face crinkled in pain, CHRIS turns and hurries out of the kitchen. ] CHRIS: No! [ Left alone in the kitchen, MR. and MRS. JACOBS look at each other with a sense of patient empathy. ] [ INT. JACOBS RESIDENCE, LIVING ROOM (NIGHT) - CHRIS quickly reaches for the front door and pulls it open. He stops abruptly as he stands in front of a gaping black void outside the door. ] MRS. JACOBS (off-screen): Sweetie, you've got to calm down. [ Standing in the open doorway, CHRIS twirls around and locks his gaze onto his parents on the other end of the room. ] CHRIS (firmly): You're not my parents. None of this is real. MR. JACOBS: Chris, we can explain... [ As seen in close-up, CHRIS clasps his hand around his noticeably bare wrist. We tilt up to see determination on CHRIS's face. ] CHRIS (to himself): Magda. [ Dissolve to EXT. QUARRY (DAY) - Matching the previous close-up on Chris, we dissolve to a close-up profile of BLACK RANGER standing stiffly in the quarry; other RANGERS may be seen in the background according to their previous line-up before they were struck with the queen's spell. Still in close-up, BLACK RANGER's head twitches almost imperceptibly. ] [ Nearby, SASHA approaches MAGDA while examining the Rangers (off-screen) from afar. ] SASHA: What did you do to them, Mother? MAGDA: The same thing I did to the Vanguards of Illam. [ MAGDA advances, leading with her staff. The camera pans to follow MAGDA as she walks by, leaving a bewildered SASHA behind. ] MAGDA (cont'd): They are lost in dreams. They won't feel themselves ceasing to exist. [ As MAGDA walks out of frame, she crackles with greenish-blue electricity which envelops her. ] [ Nearby, SASHA nearly averts her eyes as the sound of electrical crackling is replaced with a monstrous roar. The transformation completed (off-screen), SASHA grows suspicious. ] SASHA (to herself): Wait a minute... There were five of them... [ Switch to sentai (Jetman #18) - MONSTER-MAGDA roars once more, flailing her arms before advancing. Just then, spark explosions erupt around her from an unknown source, causing her to stagger back. Her voice remains monstrous to match her monster body. ] MAGDA: Who dares?! [ His underarm wings extended, BLACK RANGER flies down. ] [ We quickly zoom down on MAGDA from above. ] MAGDA: You! [ Shown in close-up, BLACK RANGER draws his TALON SWORD. ] [ BLACK RANGER leaps down with a flying scissor-kick (shown three times), causing MAGDA to fall back. ] [ MAGDA rolls back and rises with a growl. ] [ BLACK's feet land on the quarry ground. He quickly slashes twice toward the camera with his TALON SWORD, the blade gleaming with purple trails of light (US addition). ] [ Slashed with a glowing purple X strike (US addition), MAGDA writhes. ] [ US footage - SASHA exclaims: ] SASHA: Mother!! [ BLACK RANGER turns his back in slow motion as MAGDA erupts with spark explosions. ] [ In close-up, BLACK RANGER sheathes and compacts his TALON SWORD. ] [ Switch to US footage - The remaining four RANGERS, previously rigid and lifeless, snap out of their haze, shaking and clutching their heads dizzily as BLACK RANGER comes to their aid. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger, groggily): What happened...? CHRIS (Black Ranger): Some kind of hallucinations. [ BLACK turns to PINK RANGER nearby, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger, cont'd): Casey, you okay? [ PINK RANGER startles and shrinks away, bashfully rubbing the back of her head. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Wha?! Oh, uh... yeah... CHRIS (Black Ranger, to the group): Come on, we've gotta hit Magda hard before she recovers! LUKE (Red Ranger): I've got just the trick. [ RED RANGER extends his hand to something across the quarry. ] LUKE (Red Ranger, cont'd): Phoenix Cannon! [ SASHA gasps as she watches something arcing over the quarry (off-screen). ] [ Switch to sentai (Jetman #18) - In a black void, the PHOENIX CANNON descends to the five waiting RANGERS, who brace it at waist level and look forward. We then see two additional angles of the RANGERS holding the cannon, with RED manning the rear and the others along the sides. ] [ RED RANGER speaks as he looks down to the monitor below. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Target... lock! [ In the PHOENIX CANNON's targeting system, we zoom in on the writhing MONSTER-MAGDA as the phrase "Target Lock" flashes on-screen. ] [ In close-up, RED RANGER's thumb presses the trigger button. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Now! [ The four front-most RANGERS each extend a fist just as an explosive burst fires from the PHOENIX CANNON. ] RANGERS (in unison): Fire! [ Shown in profile, the cannon shoots a fiery red blast resembling the shape of a firebird. ] [ MAGDA staggers, roaring in protest. ] MAGDA: This is my planet!! [ The firebird screams down past the camera, its gleaming white eye filling the frame. ] [ A spiraling fireball flies through the quarry and strikes MAGDA squarely in the torso with a bright white gleam. She explodes in a large fireball. ] [ Switch to US footage - SASHA shrieks, horrified, as flames flicker out of focus in the foreground. ] SASHA: Mother!! [ On the other side of a thick plume of smoke, MAGDA falls to the ground in her humanoid form. ] [ INT. SPACE STATION COMMAND - Watching the console monitor, DILLIK presses a button on the controls. ] DILLIK: That's my cue! [ DILLIK looks around as generators throughout the station hum to life. ] [ EXT. QUARRY - Still obscured by the smoke and flames around her, MAGDA lies barely conscious. Suddenly, a sphere of yellow electricity crackles around her, which she notices but appears too weak to counter. In a flash of yellow light, she winks out of existence, leaving behind a rounded hole in the earth where she lay (its curvature matching the sphere which took her, as though a hunk of rock was taken in the process). ] [ As the flames slowly die out, SASHA runs up to the smoldering pit. Gripping her STAR HANDLE fiercely, her eyes moist, she turns to the Rangers (off-screen). ] SASHA (with a trembling, angry voice): What have you done?! [ The five RANGERS watch speechlessly from a distance away. (The Phoenix Cannon is no longer seen.) ] [ SASHA purses her lips acridly and pulls her STAR HANDLE close. In a flash of white light, she disappears. ] [ The RANGERS look to one another. RED RANGER sighs. ] [ Break. ] [ Fade in to INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT - We initially see Luke's unoccupied apartment. The time of day is ambiguous through the closed drapes. ] [ We hear the sound of a door shutting, and LUKE (again dressed in his work clothes) soon strolls lazily toward the couch, tossing his keys haphazardly onto the end table after loosening his tie. He collapses face-first onto the couch from exhaustion. ] [ LUKE lies there for a while before tossing and turning, ending up on his side, looking absently at the wall above the TV. After a moment, he lowers his eyes, thinking inwardly. He then climbs over the couch and reaches for the phone. He dials (555-0134, for those carefully watching his fingers) and waits in silence. Moments later, he speaks tiredly: ] LUKE: Hey. [ INT. LISA'S APARTMENT - Though we don't see much of her apartment, we see LISA standing with a cordless phone (appropriate for 1992) beside an end table on which stands the phone's base station. Also on the table is a small, silver designer picture frame with the original stock photo of a smiling family still in place, a barcode visible in the corner. ] [ LISA cradles the phone on her shoulder for a moment before replying gently. ] LISA: Hey. (pauses) You okay? [ As we follow the conversation, we cut back and forth between Luke and Lisa's apartments. ] LUKE: Oh, yeah, I'm fine. (then, apologetically) Lisa, listen... I'm sorry I didn't -- LISA (interrupting him): Luke, you don't have to explain anything. I'm just... glad you're okay. Do you need anything? Like, can I do anything to help? LUKE: (sighs) Not really. I've just got some... (trails off) LISA (smiling softly): ... things to figure out? LUKE: (chuckles somberly) Yeah. LISA: Well... If you ever wanna talk about it, you've got my number, okay? [ LUKE nods and moistens his lips self-consciously. ] LUKE: ... Thanks. [ Dissolve to INT. QUEEN'S CHAMBER - Starting on the queen's vacant throne, we pan across the dark, deserted chamber until we reach SASHA sulking through the room, her STAR HANDLE hanging listlessly from one hand. ] SASHA (to no one in particular): Mother... What have they done to you...? [ SASHA approaches the throne platform, where she crumples, draping herself head-down onto the platform, her head buried in her arms. Soon comes a voice: ] TRASK (off-screen): I'm sorry. [ SASHA lifts her head and looks behind her. Her eyes are reddened and her cheeks slick with tears. ] [ From the other end of the chamber, TRASK advances calmly toward the throne area. He is not carrying his sword. ] TRASK: First your empire, and now this... [ Sitting more upright as TRASK draws near, SASHA dries her cheeks with the back of her glove. ] SASHA: How did you know? [ TRASK squats absently beside the platform as SASHA collects herself. ] TRASK: You came with no generals, no entourage... Just a squadron of puppet soldiers. [ He looks her in the eyes as she watches him, wide-eyed. ] TRASK (cont'd): You had no one. [ SASHA's demeanor grows sterner. ] SASHA: We escaped with our lives. ... Betrayed by our own people. (looks down) It wasn't the first coup... but... too many turned on us. [ SASHA looks again into TRASK's eyes, appearing genuinely vulnerable. ] SASHA (cont'd): You won't turn on me, will you, Trask? [ TRASK gently covers her hand with his own. ] TRASK: I'm at your service... (lowers his head) ... my queen. [ Cut to black. ] DR. BERING (voice-over): Next time on Power Rangers Take Flight: [ INT. CHRIS AND PETE'S APARTMENT, KITCHEN - PETE is emptying bags of groceries. ] VOICE (off-screen, politely): Um, excuse me. [ PETE freezes, his eyes darting around the room suspiciously. The voice returns, this time more clearly. ] VOICE (off-screen): Hi. Excuse me. Down here. [ PETE looks down toward a ramen noodle cup on the counter to his right. PETE bends down and examines the cup, his brow furrowed. ] [ When nothing happens, PETE slowly reaches out to grasp the cup. As soon as his hand touches it, the cup giggles, the front of its lid opening and closing like a little mouth. ] NOODLE CUP: (giggles) That tickles! [ PETE leaps back and collides with the refrigerator behind him. ] [ INT. MAGGIE'S APARTMENT (MORNING) - LUKE and MAGGIE sit facing each other. ] MAGGIE: So you think Dillik and Trask are up there, in the base where you trained? LUKE (noncommittally): Maybe. [ MAGGIE shifts forward in her seat a bit, assuming a slightly more professional air as she adjusts her glasses. ] MAGGIE: Um... If they ARE up there, how would you feel about it? [ LUKE's face hardens with determination. ] LUKE: I need to go up there. [ Cut to black. ] DR. BERING (voice-over): Next time, on Power Rangers Take Flight. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Take Flight Category:Joejira